<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Divinity by xdreamer45x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589670">Domestic Divinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x'>xdreamer45x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black is the pregnant one, M/M, Mpreg, Next Gen OCs, blamasu, brief implication of miscarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Black and Zamasu are sentenced to life in mortal suburbia, doing their best to get by and raise a family (collection of blamasu drabbles originally posted to my tumblr :3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Zamasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mother's Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, all! Moving my small collection of blamasu drabble prompts over here from my tumblr ^v^ These are fairly old so I'm backdating them ;P Links to original posts will be included with each drabble's chapter</p>
<p>All these drabbles involve mpreg in some manner (Black being the mother cuz I'm a rebel like that lol XD), so if that's not your thing, here is your warning to click away if you didn't already catch the tags XP</p>
<p>Original tumblr post:</p>
<p>https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156503152364/86-goku-black-and-zamasu-d</p>
<p>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="question">
  <p>
    <strong>86. Goku Black and Zamasu? :D</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="asker_container">
  <p>
    <strong>- friku8706</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="copy">
  <p>prompt from here: [<a href="http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150">x</a>]</p>
  <p>Thank you! I’ve been wanting to do something for this lovely pair for a long time now (but have been too much of a lazy ass to do anything about it lmao) XP</p>
  <p>fair warning, this is gonna contain some mpreg, so for y’all’s who don’t roll with that kind of stuff, here’s your warning XP</p>
  <p>~~~</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>#86: “Am I scaring you?”</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>Another day, another afternoon wasted in the boring hell known as life in suburbia…</p>
  <p>Black sat in a plush chair next to the window overlooking his and Zamasu’s front yard, granting him a beautiful view of the rose bushes he had so carefully grown and cared for with the utmost perfection. A hand rested over the swell of his belly that was full with child, the other occupied with a book for some light reading.</p>
  <p>A sigh passed through him as he read; the things he was able to do during the day had become limited the further he advanced in his pregnancy. His belly had grown rather large, which put a significant strain on his muscles and kept him away from quite a few physical activities. A lot of his gardening fell onto Zamasu’s shoulders since being out there on his feet, on his knees, bent or leaning over made him ache something fierce. Black did quite a bit of sitting around the house these days since even just walking around would start to hurt him after a while.</p>
  <p>Black continued reading quietly, the hand on his belly running idly over it as he felt his baby move, a gentle breeze blowing in through the open window. Things were peaceful…until Black heard the sounds of digging in the front yard.</p>
  <p>He whipped his head up to look out the window, catching sight of the neighbors’ <em>godforsaken mutt</em> digging up his precious roses <em>again.</em> Blood boiling, Black flung his book away from him before hastily making a move to stand up to teach that <em>horrid beast</em> a lesson.</p>
  <p><em>“Hey!”</em> he shouted out the window to catch the dog’s attention, to make it stop digging before any more damage could be done. However, Black’s plan to go outside and punish the dog was impeded by him being unable to get out of his chair; he had sunk so deep into the plush cushioning, the weight from his belly had him pinned and prevented him from achieving enough momentum to push himself up. So there he was, screaming at the dog in the yard while stuck flailing around in his chair attempting to escape its plush clutches. The next thing he saw had him seeing red.</p>
  <p>“Oh, you <em>mother fucker!!”</em> Black shrieked, witnessing that <em>despicable mongrel</em> stop its digging so it could <em>soil</em> his roses! His perfect roses!</p>
  <p><em>“ZAMASU!!”</em> he screamed, now worked up in an absolute fury. The kai was at his side in seconds, but unfortunately the dog had pranced off before Black could tell him to go outside and deal with it.</p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Zamasu asked.</p>
  <p>“Get me out of this goddamn chair!” Black screeched, looking utterly livid. Zamasu was quick to comply, helping his cranky husband up to his feet. </p>
  <p>“Alright, what’s going on? Why all the screaming?” Zamasu inquired, concern for their baby lingering in the forefront his mind. </p>
  <p>“It’s that <em>filthy vermin</em> belonging to those <em>heathens</em> we call neighbors!” Black snarled, gesticulating wildly towards their front yard. “This is the fifth time this month I’ve caught that <em>disease-ridden hairball</em> destroying my roses! I want that thing <em>dead!”</em></p>
  <p>“Dearest, calm down…” Zamasu replied in a much calmer, softer tone, hoping to placate his heavily pregnant spouse.</p>
  <p>“What? Am I <em>scaring</em> you?” Black snapped back, the air around him beginning to crackle with the looming threat of an ascension to super saiyan rose.</p>
  <p>“What I’m <em>scared</em> of is that you’re going to rage yourself right into a premature labor,” the kai countered. “Now, I want you to <em>calm down</em> before something happens to our baby. <em>I</em> will take care of this.”</p>
  <p>Black crossed his arms with a growl, but otherwise complied with his husband’s wishes. <em>“Fine…”</em></p>
  <p>“Good. Now, what I want you to do…” Zamasu led him over towards the couch in the living room. “…is sit right here, and-” he zipped off towards to kitchen, bringing back a warm teacup- “drink this tea that I so <em>lovingly</em> brewed for you. I will handle everything else.” Zamasu pressed a kiss to Black’s lips before giving his belly an affectionate rub. “I’ll be back soon.” </p>
  <p>Needless to say, upon Zamasu’s return, Black’s roses would now forever be safe from the terror wrought by their neighbors’ destructive dog and a new plot in the pet cemetery was now occupied.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Simple Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's official, Black and Zamasu have babies XD</p>
<p>Original tumblr post:</p>
<p>https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156573525289/137-we-need-groceries-not-just-junk-food</p>
<p>~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="question">
  <p>
    <strong>137. “We need groceries, not just junk food. You’re worse than the kids.” Zamasu x Black</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="asker_container">
  <p>
    <strong>- Anonymous</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="copy">
  <p>prompt from here: [<a href="http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150">x</a>]</p>
  <p>As a side note, Black and Zamasu have two little girls in this, one named Daisy who looks like their potara fusion, and another named Dahlia who looks like the Gomasu fusion from that db fusions game ;0 They’re both named after flowers since the whole super saiyan rose thing makes me think that’d be the naming scheme Black and Zamasu would pick for their babies ^u^</p>
  <p>(edit: you can now see their baby girls here! [<a href="https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/178912694224/for-those-of-yall-who-have-been-waiting-to-see">x</a>] art by me ;P)</p>
  <p>~~~</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>#137: “We need groceries, not just junk food. You’re worse than the kids.”</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>“Black, sweetheart…” Zamasu eyed the bags his spouse had set on the counter and begun unpacking. “What is all this?”</p>
  <p>“Just a few things I picked up real quick on the way home,” Black answered casually as he got to work putting everything away.</p>
  <p>Zamasu held up a box of cookies from one of the bags. “Is this really necessary?” he queried, raising a brow.</p>
  <p>Black took the box from him. “Yes,” he replied, “I have needs, you know.”</p>
  <p>“I hate to break it to you, dearest, but we need groceries, not just junk food,” the kai retorted, rifling through a few of the bags in search of at least one thing that wasn’t sugary or high in calories, but to no avail. “I swear, you’re worse than the kids…”</p>
  <p>“Rude,” Black shot back. “Our girls are precious jewels, how dare you insinuate they’re capable of any wrongdoing.” A quiet chuckle escaped him; he always enjoyed teasing his husband. </p>
  <p>Zamasu smirked lightly at their banter. “My apologies,” he chuckled in return, “but seriously, though, we need real food.”</p>
  <p>“I know,” Black responded, continuing to pack things away. “Figured I’d wait to do the big haul when it’s the both of us. You know we always shop better together.”</p>
  <p>“True, true,” the kai concurred. “We should have enough to last us a few more days, at the least.” </p>
  <p>The pitter-patter of two pairs of tiny feet soon filled the room as two little girls came running in as fast as their little legs could carry them.</p>
  <p>“MAMA!” they cried in unison, making a beeline for Black.</p>
  <p>“Hello, my beautiful little blossoms~” he greeted as he knelt down before them, arms held out to catch his daughters in a big hug. “I missed you~” </p>
  <p>The girls giggled as their mother nuzzled them and kissed the tops of their heads. “Hi, Mama,” Daisy, the older of the two, piped up cutely, her little fluffy tail wagging happily along with her sister’s. Dahlia, the younger girl, purred softly as she snuggled closer.</p>
  <p>“Mama has a little surprise for you,” Black said as he let go of his girls to rise back up to his feet, the two of them clinging to his legs as they gazed up curiously, wondering what their mother could have possibly brought back for them. He pulled a small, colorful package out of one of the remaining grocery bags.</p>
  <p>“Look what I brought home for you, my little darlings~” he cooed as he held it where they could see it.</p>
  <p>“GUMMY BEARS!!” Daisy exclaimed loudly, dancing around on her little feet while Dahlia squealed in excitement, both of them pulling on their mother’s pant legs.</p>
  <p><em>“Black…”</em> Zamasu warned, giving his husband an unamused look.</p>
  <p><em>“Relax,</em> I’m not giving these to them <em>now…”</em> Black chuckled, setting the gummy bears aside. “Which leads me to my next surprise.” He reached for a bag that wasn’t from the market, one that Zamasu hadn’t noticed previously, untying the top before pulling out a plastic take-out container. “I got your favorite~” </p>
  <p>The kai smiled, relieved that his spouse still had <em>some</em> sense left to bring home some actual, <em>healthy</em> food during his little junk food splurge. “You’re the worst,” he teased, moving in to embrace his husband and give him a kiss.</p>
  <p>Black met him halfway, happily reciprocating the gesture. “Love you, too,” he snickered. “Alright, my dears.” He then leaned down to pry their daughters off his legs. “It’s time for lunch.”</p>
  <p>“But we wan’ gummy bears!” Daisy whined, putting on her cutest pout in hopes of swaying Black to her favor, but he didn’t budge an inch.</p>
  <p>“Lunch first, and <em>then</em> gummy bears,” Black said. The girls whined more, but allowed both their mother and father to lead them to the table without too much more of a fuss.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll admit this particular one isn't as good as it could be; at the time of writing this, we had yet to have Zamasu's english VA cast and I didn't have a strong enough grasp on how he spoke in my head ^^; However, I don't feel like going back to rework this lol</p>
<p>Original tumblr post:</p>
<p>https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156618875384/12-im-pregnant-zamasu-x-black</p>
<p>~~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="question">
  <p>
    <strong>12. "I'm pregnant." Zamasu x Black</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="asker_container">
  <p>
    <strong>- Anonymous</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="copy">
  <p>prompt from here: [<a href="http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150">x</a>]</p>
  <p>Holy shit, I didn’t think I’d ever get so many prompts for these two lol (hell, this one in particular got sent in TWICE XD)</p>
  <p>This unexpectedly got kinda feelsy halfway through lmao XP</p>
  <p>~~~</p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>#12: “I’m pregnant.”</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Zamasu~” </em>
  </p>
  <p>A pair of strong arms wrapped around the kai’s waist while a happy purr rumbled against his back. Zamasu could feel the joy radiating off of his husband, who was currently nuzzling his face against his shoulder like a giant cat as he hugged him.</p>
  <p>“You’re sure in a good mood,” Zamasu commented, relaxing into his spouse’s embrace.</p>
  <p>“Mm-hm~” Black hummed back, his purrs growing louder as he gave his love a squeeze.</p>
  <p>“Feel like sharing why?” Zamasu inquired.</p>
  <p>“Of course,” Black answered, “but first, could you go check on dinner for me? It’s in the oven.”</p>
  <p>“Okay…?” Zamasu raised a brow in confusion; he hadn’t heard Black set the oven at all earlier, but regardless, he complied to his husband’s request. </p>
  <p>Black followed him as he made his way to the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a giddy smile on his face as the kai pulled open the oven door.</p>
  <p>“…The fuck?” Now Zamasu was <em>very</em> confused… The oven was off, and sitting inside was nothing but a lone hamburger bun. Zamasu reached inside and removed the lonely piece of bread. “Black, what the hell is this?”</p>
  <p>Black seemed ready to burst out laughing from how much he was smiling. “Would you say there’s…<em>a bun in the oven?”</em></p>
  <p>“What are you getting at?” Zamasu’s brows furrowed in perplexity. “Is this some kind of weird practical joke?”</p>
  <p>Black laughed in response. “It’s a euphemism, silly.” Zamasu still seemed thoroughly lost. </p>
  <p>Leaning back more against the counter, Black placed his hands over his belly, which had the small beginnings of swelling outwards. The smile on his face was positively radiant now. “Zamasu, I’m pregnant.”</p>
  <p>The kai’s jaw dropped in shock. “No way…” A smile of his own began growing upon his features. “No <em>way!”</em></p>
  <p>Black nodded happily, soft, jubilant laughter leaving him as he ran his hands over his belly. </p>
  <p>“Black, this is-… how long have you known?” Zamasu asked, stepping closer to his now expectant husband.</p>
  <p>“A while,” he answered. “I didn’t tell you sooner because I wanted to be completely sure this time around, since, y’know…we’ve had problems the last few times…”</p>
  <p>“Black…” Zamasu’s expression softened as he lifted a hand to stroke his husband’s cheek gently; he knew those weren’t pleasant memories for them to revisit.</p>
  <p>“I didn’t want to get your hopes up if we ended up losing this one, too…” Onxy hues fell to the floor downcast, but soon lifted back up to gaze back into steel grey. “I have a good feeling about this one, though.” Black’s smile returned to his face. “This is the farthest I’ve ever made it, this will be the little rosebud that finally blooms for us.”</p>
  <p>Zamasu smiled back at his husband, reaching a hand down to gently rub at his tummy. “I knew that little garden of yours had some good soil in it, just took us a bit of digging to find it, is all.”</p>
  <p>Black chuckled lightly, feeling a few tears come to his eyes. “I guess it did,” he replied, pulling his love closer for a kiss. Zamasu wrapped his arms around Black as they pressed their lips together. They stood there in their embrace for a short while simply exchanging kisses and beaming up at each other, silently reveling in the new hope that everything would work out for them and their blossoming baby.</p>
  <p>“I have to ask, though…why the hamburger bun?” Zamasu queried, finally breaking the comfortable silence. “Is that like a weird custom for mortals to announce a pregnancy?”</p>
  <p>“I thought it was kind of funny,” Black responded, pouting cutely as Zamasu began to laugh softly at him. “Shut up! I was in a good mood, okay?”</p>
  <p>“I know, my darling.” Zamasu placed another loving kiss to his husband’s lips. “I know.”</p>
  <p>The two of them stood in their kitchen for a little while longer, cuddled up close while soaking in each other’s happiness.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>